Jack Be Nimble, Jack Be Quick
by Nefret429
Summary: Jack's in trouble agian: This time he's got a Spanish Armada on his tail, and has once agian lost The Black Pearl. Now he's begging Will and Elizabeth to help him. But Will may get more than he bargianed for on this trip... rated for language
1. Sibling Warfare

"Jack Be Nimble, Jack Be Quick" Capt. Jack Sparrow is in trouble agian: This time he's got a Spanish Armada on his tail, and has once agian lost The Black Pearl, this time to his merchent sister Aislynn. Now he's begging Will and Elizabeth to help him. They reluctantly agree, "comandeer" the Intercepter 2, and the trio set off in search of the Pearl. But Will may get more than he bargianed for on this trip... rated pg-13 for language. Disclaimers: Unfortunatly, the only characters I own are ones you don't reconize. Believe me, I could do a lot of weird, twisted, unsensible things with the story if I did own anything... oh, wait, I can do those weird, twisted, unsensible things anyway! (Muwahahahahahahaha!)  
* * *  
"You lost, brother," Aislynn Sparrow smiled at the scraggily pirate sitting before her,"Now where are those deeds?"  
"Deeds? Wha' deeds?" Jack Sparrow, one of the most notorious pirates ever the sail the Caribbean Sea, asked, suddenly all too sober,"I'm not givin' you the Pearl! I'll hand over anything else you want, or get it for you, but i'm not givin' you my bloody ship!"  
"You wagered your ship, piss-brain. I won it fairly, and now i'll be collectin' my property. I'll expect your 'crew', as it were, off my ship by tonite. I have some... adjustments to make."  
"Lynn! That ship is my child! My love! My life! Please, i'll give you anything else as collateral! Anything but that ship!" Later that night, Jack watched dejectedly as his sister's crew ran rampet on his pride and joy.  
"Oui, Jack!" Gibbs, Jack's third-in-command, called,"How the hell are we supposed to outrun that bastard spanish general now?"  
"On foot, I suppose," Jack's day got a little more bleak,"Oh, bloody hell, I don't know. Damn my drinking habits! If I hadn't been so bloody sober, I never woulda' made that bet!"  
"And what do you propose we do now, oh fearless leader?" Anamarie, Jack's cynical first mate, asked irtiably. Jack slumped onto a protruding flagstone with a groan.  
* * * Port Royale, 2 Weeks Later Will Turner lifted the finished sword from the cooling racks and tested it's weight gingerly. His dark eyes scanned the unpolished blade lovingly. His wife, Elizabeth, watched from the doorway with an amused, but loving smile. Prim and proper, her blue dress neatly pressed, her long blonde hair twisted into a knot. She was the daughter of the Governer, and no one had expected her to marry the orphaned son of a pirate who had been raised as a servant in her household, and later became a blacksmith. However, for a craftsman, he would have raised himself to a respected level because of his skill and dedication to his work. It could be said that Will Turner was the most skilled and respected blacksmith in Port Royale. He'd even been commisioned to create an honorary sword for the King of England. Of course, Will made it battle-ready, simply because he saw no reason not to. It would last longer this way, and if the King ever did need to use it, the possibility was there. Elizabeth smiiled at her husband agian before clearing her throat politely. Will glanced up quickly. She moved down to him, carefully taking the sword.  
"It's beautiful, Will," she handed it back to him and picked up a second sword from a nearby rack,"What'd you say we test it?" Will grinned and held the new sword at the ready.  
"Am I interuptin' a family fight?" a drunken voice came from the half- open doorway. Jack Sparrow leaned aginast the doorjamb, a smirk on his face, and a bottle of rum in hand. 


	2. Back to Jail

Thanks SO much to Riot1, my ego went up ten points when I read your review! I'm really trying to get the next few chapters up, but school is starting so please bear with me.  
  
* * * "Oh, don't let me interupt, gents, jus' go on about your...um...whatever the bloody hell it is your doin'..." Jack stumbled drunkenly into the shop. Elizabeth and Will exchanged confuzed glances, and put up their weapons.  
"Jack," Will asked hesitantly,"What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, well, see... I never told you about my sister, did I?" Jack sat down heavily,"Well, she sort of... won my ship..."  
"And you need us to help you get it back?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Well, sure love, if you want to help, that's great," Jack grinned at her annoyed expression. He often employed the same technique to get Anamarie to help him with things like mending sails. It seemed to annoy Will's wife as much his crew,"However, I suppose I should tell you that I have another slight problem. It goes by the name of General Armand Gonzalez. He's part of the Royal Spanish Navy, and, for some reason, he's become somewhat... annoyed with me as of late. It may have had something to do with me raiding his flag ship, but the man left it sitting alone off the shore of TORTUGA! I couldn' help myself..." Jack grinned sheepishly under the dual glares of the Turners.  
"It looks as if that isn't your only problem, Mr. Sparrow," Commedore Norrington, the stately picture of British nobility in his uniform and white wig, stood in the doorway with two of his leutenits,"I may have let you escape last time, but I have no intention of making it a repeat preformance." Jack groaned.  
"I'm really not in the mood for this," The pirate moaned,"And how in the bloody hell did you find me?"  
"He makes it a habit of checking up on me," Will glared indignatly,"But he could have had better timing. You were just about to ask us to help you steal a ship and go after the Pearl. Am I right?" Jack imedieatly dawned a look of total innocence,"Don't be silly, mate! I have to have an excuse to visit you and your Bonnie Lass, do I? Well now i'm insulted."  
"I'm sure," Norrington glared at the pirate,"In any case, you are coming with me. Your cell in the city prison is awating."  
"Oh, and deprive some poor helpless criminal of a rightfully-earned bed? I couldn't possibly do that," Jack glanced at Will and Elizabeth expectantly.  
"They can't help you," Norrington said with a savage grin. Jack looked around franticly and bolted for a back door. Norrington's men rushed after him, managing to slam the but of a pistol down on the pirate's head hard enough to knock him unconcious. Will moved to stop them, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm. She certiantly didn't want her husband put in prison for attempting to help a criminal, even if the criminal in question was a close friend. Norrington still couldn't believe he'd been upstaged by a mere blacksmith, and wasn't above playing every card he had to try to get Elizabeth back. Norrington spared a glare for Will before wordlessly leading his men out of the shop, dragging Jack inbetween them.  
  
Jack Sparrow woke groggily in a disgusting cell in the city prison. Several of the prisoners that had escaped during Barbossa's raid on Port Royale were back in their respective cells, many grinning idioticly at Jack.  
"Well, lookie there, mates!" one pirate, who Jack had become aquianted with breifly on Tortuga (over a bottle of rum) a few months after the raid, leered,"Never thought i'd see the great Jack Sparrow back in here, from what you've been boasting."  
"What is so HARD about 'Captian' Jack Sparrow? Is it just me, or is everyone around here unforgivibly daft?" CAPTIAN Jack growled irirtably, struggling to see strait agianst the haze drifting across his still-unclear vision.  
"You'll be seeing another escape, soon enough," Jack grumbled,"Although the escapee won't be the likes of you, mate. One break at my expense is more than enough..." He stumbled to his feet,"Anyone have any rum, by chance?"  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry about the short chapters, this seemed like a good place to stop. Hopefully, I can make the next chapter longer. Should I keep going? Please R&R! 


	3. My SHIP!

Okay, since you commanded it... I don't think i'll be able to work in a love interest at this point, but if I see any way to do it without sounding stupid, I will. Thanks to Riot1 for your reviews, and anyone else can feel free to R&R... (hint hint) Smooth sailing, mates!  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, how's this, boys?" Aislynn Sparrow asked her crew with a grin,"We'll be pullin' into port soon. Is the Arrow Ready?" Aislynn and her crew had repainted and revamped the Black Pearl, sorry, Artemis' Arrow, and it was now a cargo ship. Now the Arrow was heading for Port Royale, and Aislynn doubted anyone would recognise it. Except perhaps Jack. But he's nowhere near here... Aislynn thought with a savage grin.  
  
Little did she realize that her brother was staring morosley out into the harbor from the tiny window his cell boasted as she sailed the Arrow into port. That ship could almost be the Pearl, he thought, if she were gold and white... Suddenly it hit him and he was less than pleased.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID SHE DO TO MY SHIP!!!!" Jack yelled. The other prisoners looked up curiously as Jack began franticly banging agianst the bars. He then switched tactics, picking up the bone on the floor and trying to coax the dog holding the keys with it.  
"You know, you can do that all you want, mate," one of the pirates sneered,"The dog'll never come."  
"Well pardon me if I don't condemn the Pearl to my sister just yet. Come on you stupid mut! PLEASE?!!!" The dog gave the desperate pirate a blank look, then laid down on the floor. Jack colapsed agianst the bars in defeat.  
"Why do these things always happen to ME?"  
  
Commedore Norrington stared curiously at the ship that had pulled into Port Royale the day before. He'd checked with the dock master, and the ship was registered to a Captian Aislynn Sparrow. Another tactic of Jack's? Norrington wondered. It could be anyone, he reminded himself, but that ship looks an awful lot like the Black Pearl... Finally deciding that he may as well ask about it, he headed for the slip where the longboat for 'Artemis' Arrow' was currently being loaded. It was supposed to be a merchant vessel, but Norrington wanted to know for sure.  
"Captian Sparrow, is it?" Norrington asked a very pretty brunette, who looked so much like his pirate nemisis that he decided right then and there this was the sister Jack had been talking about,"May I have a word with you?"  
"Of course..." the woman trailed off,"What did you say your name was?"  
"I didn't, however," The Commedore looked the woman over, agian noticing how beautiful she was,"It's Norrington. Commedore Norrington."  
"And you seem to know who I am, but i'll introduce meself anyhow. Aislynn Sparrow. Captian of the merchant ship Artemis' Arrow. A pleasure." Aislynn grinned.  
"Perhaps I can buy you a drink, Captian?" Norrington asked, clearly entranced.  
"Well, I suppose I could take a break," Aislynn turned to one of her crew,"Anamaria, Will you finish up here?"  
"Of course, Captian," The dark-skinned young woman ducked her head," Gibbs and I'll handle it." The couple strolled off to Anamaria's steely glare. It's time to bring the Pearl back to it's true captian... she thought, turning away to order the crew to get a move on.  
  
* * *  
  
Hello, everybody! Sorry this took so long, I just got kinda side-tracked with some other stories. Please R&R! Okay, i'm off to pilliage and plunder. Pass the rum, will ya mate? Yo-ho ho, a pirates life for me... 


	4. Guest of Honor

Next, Jack returns to the Pearl, I think. Or mabye not. Whatever strikes me when I write this... But we DO find out what Ana and Gibbs are up to. Hope y'all like it!  
  
Anamaria watched Aislynn stroll off with the Commedore breifly, before turning towards the nearby prison perched on the hill. Her long dark hair blew back in the wind, and her keen black eyes searched the openings for any sign of Jack. She thought she saw a flash of red cloth, but she couldn't be sure if it was Jack's bandana or not. Anamaria finally sighed and got back to work.  
  
Jack watched the activity from what he had decided was the longboat for the Pearl. Actually, Aislynn didn't even bother to paint over the worn black boards, so the pirate recognized it imedeatly. Then there was the fact that Gibbs and Anamaria had somehow made it onto her crew. Jack couldn't decide what this meant, but he did see Anamaria's slim figure give the prison an occasional going over. Interesting... but not especially relevant at the moment. I can't get to the Pearl if i'm still locked in here, he thought. He turned sharply as he heard something hit the bars on the window of his cell. It was a rock, with a scrap of white cloth tied to it. Luckly for whoever threw it, it landed on the shallow lip of stone that served as a sill. Jack tried to pull it through the bars, but it was too big, so he untied to string and stared at the cloth. Etched in what looked like greasepencil was the message:  
_Whatever may happen, go along with it, Capt'n. G._

Gibbs, Jack thought with a grin. He and Anamaria were still on his side afterall, it seemed. Jack looked up as the Commedore and several of his men entered his cell with ropes and a gag. Jack knew what those were for, and couldn't believe they STILL wanted to hang him. He hastily shoved the cloth into a crack in the walls of the cell and stood up to greet his "guests".  
"Well, hallo Gentlmen. What's goin' on in sunny Port Royale today?"  
"A hanging. And guess who the guest of honor is?" Norrington grinned widely. Jack groaned miserably. He didn't think Will would risk his life, and newfound happiness, for him agian. Wonderful... he thought. The soldiers dragged the protesting pirate out of the jailhouse towards the gallows, where a large crowd was gathered to watch.  
"Why am I destined to repeat the worst parts of my life over and over?" Jack grumbled,"Losing the Pearl, getting hanged, being chased around by Spaniards and Englishmen alike, bloody hell, being chased around by EVERYBODY! I'm a nice enough fellow, once you get past the whole pirate thing. I don' kill unnessisarily, I don' rape people, I try to keep my word unless it's absolutly nessisary to lie. Oh, alright, I impersonate people, and I suppose that's lying, but it only to steal. So what's the bloody problem? Is it illegal for a man to make a living these days?"  
"Quiet, you!" one of the guards growled at their captive.  
"You are very unpleasant to be around, you know that don't you?" Jack glared. The comment only earned him another lump on the back of his head. Fighting unconciousness, he stared bleakly at the gallows. The crowds cheered as he was dragged up the scaffold and forced to stand on top of the trapdoor while the guards retied his hands behind his back and tightened the noose around his neck. He noticed that the Hangman seemed to have gained weight since Jack had last been here. Strange, the pirate thought, I thought these millitary-type fellows were disiplined... It was then that he caught the flash of clever blue eyes behind the mask. Familar clever blue eyes... He said to go with it, I suppose, Jack thought with a grin. So he did.  
"Hallo, then," he said cheekily,"Nice weather we've been havin', eh?"  
"Shut up, you pig!" the guard snarled before leaving the platform. Jack looked down at the guard indignantly.  
"I'm a pirate, not a farm animal," he muttered. A moment later, a clerk in fancy dress began reading off the impressive list of Jack's crimes. The pirate noticed that Will and Elizabeth were absent. Strange... Finally, the clerk finished reading the list, and the drum role began.  
"Here we go agian..." Jack murmured.  
  
Yes, i'm evil. Does Jack live? ... okay, that's a stupid question, of course he does. Anyway, sorry I took so long. Please R&R!! Neffy


End file.
